


Руины

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: По личным обстоятельствам [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gerontophilia, M/M, Melodrama, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: На свете есть конец всему:Любви, слезам, страданию,Но нет конца лишь одному —Воспоминаниям.





	Руины

**Author's Note:**

> часть 10 цикла «По личным обстоятельствам» (финал), основное время действия — 31 ПБЯ.

Рано или поздно все кончается. За эпохой расцвета неизменно приходит упадок. Государства, которые казались вечными, слабеют и разваливаются. Мир сменяется войной, но и она не бесконечна. И любви, и ненависти положен предел. Редкая личность в пылу страсти не говорила своему партнеру, что их любовь будет длиться вечно. Стихи, песни, романы, голофильмы затаскали эту фразу до такой степени, что она потеряла всякий смысл. Хотя его изначально в ней и не было. Стоит одному из партнеров умереть — вот и конец «бесконечной» любви. Вечны только глупость и борьба за власть.

Безрадостные мысли Стента с каждым днем, проведенным у постели Парка, становились все мрачнее. Он даже подумывал обратиться к джедаям с их волшебством. Слухи о чудесном исцелении гранд-адмирала Пеллеона после тяжелейших ран, полученных в битве за Бастион, до сих пор будоражили умы многих. Но у джедаев сейчас хватало своих проблем, и вряд ли они захотели бы выделить даже одного целителя ради спасения лидера Империи Руки. Если бы это зависело только от Стента, он бы уже давно отправился к джедаям и привез кого-нибудь из них на Нирауан. Силой, если бы уговоры не подействовали. Ради Восса он был готов испробовать любые средства, включая народную медицину, заговоры и колдовство. Коль скоро традиционная медицина не справилась…

Но решение зависело не только от Стента. С тех пор как он обнаружил своего возлюбленного у него в кабинете без сознания, прошло три дня. Все это время адмирал находился в коме, а Стент дежурил у его постели. Долго скрывать сей прискорбный факт на территории крепости, где все находятся в постоянном контакте, невозможно. Протокол требовал разослать сообщение о ситуации старшим офицерам: капитанам кораблей, командующим флотами, генералам, губернаторам секторов. Едва получив известие, они слетелись со всех окраин Империи Руки, чтобы «выразить почтение и сочувствие, пожелать выздоровления», как они говорили. Стент считал их слова пустым звуком. Как стервятники, они чуяли, что старый адмирал скоро умрет, и хотели оказаться в центре событий, когда начнется борьба за власть. Возможно, некоторые хотели ускорить печальный исход. Чтобы справиться о здоровье не прилетают, собрав едва ли не весь флот и выстроив его в позицию для защиты планеты, как это сделал вице-адмирал Нириц. И не бросают гражданскую войну, охватившую целый сектор, как вице-адмирал Глур. И не оставляют без защиты верфи, на которых строятся новые корабли для Империи Руки, как губернатор Сарниро. Даже генерал Фел на время покинул свое теплое гнездо на Ксилле и прибыл на Нирауан одним из первых.

Когда вся стая собралась, неизбежно начались склоки, в которых всплывали мелкие обиды двадцати-, а то и тридцатилетней давности. Стент не мог позволить, чтобы палату его возлюбленного супруга превратили в подобие республиканского Сената, шумного и бесполезного, и как мог отгонял «соратников» и «сподвижников» Парка. Он не рассчитывал набрать политического веса среди них: слишком многие помнили его еще ребенком и до сих пор воспринимали в лучшем случае как секретаря и телохранителя адмирала. О худших вариантах ему не хотелось даже думать. «Что бы сказал об этих людях синдик Митт’рау’нуруодо? Он бы пришел в ужас, если бы увидел происходящее», — молча сокрушался Стент. Не к этому стремился великий военачальник. Не это хотел он видеть вокруг себя.

Главной проблемой собравшихся стал выбор временно исполняющего обязанности главы Империи Руки. Без этого решение текущих политических и административных вопросов было невозможно. А меж тем количество дел, требующих внимания исполняющего обязанности адмирала, росло буквально с каждым часом. После войны с юужань-вонгами территория уменьшилась, но работы от этого меньше не стало. На плечи исполняющего обязанности главы ложился огромный груз ответственности, однако, это никого не пугало. Едва ли не каждый обладатель шести и более квадратов на плашке счел нужным выставить свою кандидатуру на высокий пост. Многие из них не обладали ни достаточным опытом, ни влиянием, но не теряли надежды за несколько дней заручиться поддержкой, которой не смогли обзавестись за двадцать лет.

К восьмому дню болезни адмирала стало очевидно, чьи кандидатуры никогда не наберут нужного количества голосов на выборах. Таких оказалось подавляющее большинство. Тем не менее их ранг позволял им участвовать в голосовании, поэтому иные более сильные кандидаты начали бегать за ними, предлагая всевозможные блага за их голоса. Обращались и к Стенту, поскольку его мнение вдруг приобрело большое моральное значение. Тот, кого поддержит вечный спутник адмирала Парка, мог вскоре рассчитывать занять его место. Все предложения Стент категорически отверг.

В этой кутерьме об адмирале, отчаянно боровшемся за жизнь, все почти забыли. Парк сделал свое дело: помог основать Империю Руки, совместно с Трауном позаботился о приращении территорий, налаживал производства и поставки, поддерживал мир, провел свое детище через темные годы войны с юужань-вонгами. Теперь ему осталось только одно — умереть.

Однажды на подходе к палате Парка Стент ненароком услышал разговор.

— Для похорон все готово? — деловито поинтересовался низкий мужской голос, прервался и уточнил: — Это я так, на всякий случай.

— Мы давно готовы с почестями похоронить всех вас одним махом, — ответил ему обладатель более высокого и противного голоса.

— Внушает оптимизм, — усмехнулся первый.

— Хотите прочитать официальную речь, которую планируется произнести над гробом адмирала? — поинтересовался второй и дополнил: — Если это случится, конечно, чего я никоим образом не желаю.

После этого Стент окончательно потерял покой и сон. Он перебрался в палату мужа и прихватил с собой оружие — с запасом. На всякий случай. Если так думали те двое, вполне возможно, что об этом задумывались и все остальные. Поэтому он тайно собрал чиссов, которым доверял и которые чаще прочих общались с основными кандидатами, и опросил их на предмет существования заговора с целью убийства адмирала. Такового пока не было. «Только пока, — подумал Стент. — А если он не придет в сознание еще неделю? Месяц? Или год?». Ему казалось сомнительным, что сердобольные коллеги позволят прожить столько тому, кто больше не приносит пользы.

На десятый день был определен список кандидатов и проведены выборы. Голоса распределились примерно поровну между пятью офицерами: вице-адмиралами Нирицем и Глуром, генералом Фелом, губернатором Сарниро и Разведкой. Чтобы избежать проволочек, они назвали себя «Советом» и объявили, что до выздоровления адмирала Парка решения будут принимать коллегиально. Это стало началом конца. Три человека (Фел редко принимал активное участие в дискуссии, предпочитая больше слушать и следить за обстановкой, чем говорить) и чисс имели единое мнение о том, что Империя Руки должна развиваться и сохранить ее нужно любой ценой. А вот по вопросу о способах достижения этого они никак не могли сойтись.

Держась в стороне от политических дрязг, Стент с тоской вспоминал первые дни Империи Руки, когда все были друг другу друзьями, а вел их непобедимый гранд-адмирал Траун. Он и сам не заметил, как клятвы верности превратились в обман, а боевые офицеры стали мелочными политиканами. Он-то считал, что эти люди оставили дурные черты характера в Империи Палпатина, что воины синдика Митт’рау’нуруодо служат народу, а не себе. Как наивно. В лицах навещавших его и Парка чиссов он читал такое же разочарование. Иногда заходили и самые старые соратники адмирала, служившие с ним в первые годы так называемой «картографической экспедиции», их этот цирк, похоже, тоже изрядно раздражал.

После стандартной недели мучительных заседаний Совета в лазарет наведался вице-адмирал Нириц. Судя по его озверевшему виду, он сбежал от своих коллег и укрылся в единственном месте, где ни он не мог никому навредить, ни ему. От него Стент не ждал неприятностей и доверял ему в достаточной степени, чтобы позволить приблизиться к кровати Парка.

— Все еще без сознания? — немного успокоившись, спросил Нириц.

— Да, все по-прежнему, — устало ответил Стент.

— И какие прогнозы? Опять ничего конкретного? — поинтересовался вице-адмирал.

— Боюсь, что так, — Стент сел на край кровати Восса и взял его за руку. — Есть методики принудительного вывода из комы, но это рискованное предприятие, которое может сказаться на работе мозга. А для людей его возраста они и вовсе смертельно опасны. Нам остается только ждать.

— Это именно то, что мы сейчас не можем себе позволить, — сухо произнес Нириц и обратился к тому, под чьим началом служил столько лет: — Поправляйся скорее, старина, иначе, когда проснешься, застанешь гражданскую войну.

Нириц оглянулся через плечо и, убедившись, что их не подслушивают, попросил Стента присутствовать на завтрашнем заседании Совета, поскольку будут обсуждаться небезынтересные для него вопросы. Интуиция подсказывала чиссу, что ничем хорошим заседание не кончится, а страх за любимого настолько овладел им, что он отказался делать даже шаг из лазарета. «Как знаешь», — бросил Нириц, посидел еще немного и ушел.

Индивидуальная палата Парка была отделена от основного помещения лазарета. Все койки пустовали. У входа в палату адмирала громоздились в вазах букеты цветов со сладкими пожеланиями. Некоторые из них уже начали увядать. Стент ненавидел эти букеты всей душой: в них было что-то мрачное, словно те, кто их составлял, мысленно уже готовился положить их на могилу. В лазарете не было никого, кроме Стента и сменяющихся медиков. Чаще всего он сидел рядом с мужем, держал его за руку и говорил с ним, как советовали врачи, вспоминая приятные моменты их жизни.

Этот покой был нарушен на следующий день после визита Нирица с появлением членов Совета. Те нарочито дружелюбно переговаривались, похлопывали друг друга по спине. Следом за ними вошли их адъютанты со стульями в руках, один с трудом удерживал машину для варки кафа и мешок одноразовых чашек с блюдцами. Затем два дроида втащили раскладной стол достаточного размера, чтобы за ним могли разместиться все. Адъютанты расставили мебель и посуду, поклонились и ушли. Напускное веселье тут же испарилось. С серьезными лицами мужчины сели за стол, при этом один стул оказался свободен. Нириц выразительно посмотрел на Стента и кивком пригласил его занять место. Раз он не пришел на Совет, то Совет пришел к нему. Причина их визита должна была быть действительно веской. Стент занял место за столом, но временами поглядывал на дверь палаты.

Первым слово взял Разведка. Он повел речь о том, что Совет, хотя в него входят уважаемые личности и достойные офицеры, не работает должным образом. Их авторитет среди подчиненных никто не ставит под сомнение. Но как у корабля может быть только один капитан, так и у Империи Руки должен быть один лидер. Поэтому он посчитал своим долгом внести предложение о новых выборах, но на этот раз голосовать будут только члены Совета.

— И все присутствующие, — добавил он, сделав короткую паузу. Под этим он подразумевал Стента, а также своего брата-близнеца, который везде следовал за ним, и ответственного за материальное обеспечение Питерсена, который провозгласил себя секретарем Совета, неизменно присутствовал на каждом заседании и таким образом был в курсе всех принимаемых решений.

Затем со своего места поднялся вице-адмирал Глур:

— Вакуум власти недопустим! Пусть угроза юужань-вонгов миновала, это не значит, что можно расслабляться. Наш флот понес значительные потери. Если Доминация чиссов почувствует нашу слабость, они на нас набросятся, и мы потеряем оставшиеся территории.

— Хорошие слова. И кого же вы предлагаете сделать нашим новым лидером? — спросил губернатор Сарниро, покосился на Стента и добавил: — Временно, разумеется.

Неожиданно из угла подал голос Питерсен:

— Я бы предложил себя, но не думаю, что вы меня поддержите.

Пару секунд все молча смотрели на него, а затем залились смехом. Тут и там слышались восклицания «Это уж точно!».

— Джентльмены, не стали ли мы только что свидетелями чуда самокритики? — вставил Фел.

Последовал новый взрыв смеха. Даже сам Питерсен скромно улыбнулся. Вполне вероятно, его предложение не было спонтанной шуткой. Когда все успокоились, Питерсен подошел к столу, за которым сидели члены Совета.

— Как нам уже известно, адмирал Парк не составил политического завещания и не назначил официального приемника. Чтобы упростить процедуру сегодняшних выборов, я взял на себя труд проанализировать аналогичные ситуации, имевшие место на территории Республики, Империи и Доминации за последние сто лет. Случаи массовых убийств, военных переворотов и захватов власти, разумеется, не учитывались. Я уверен, никто из присутствующих не желает зла остальным, — на его губах появилась тонкая улыбка, ясно говорившая о том, что он думает о желаниях собравшихся. — За вычетом… инцидентов, получилось не так уж много прецедентов, уж простите за каламбур. Обычно в таких случаях новым лидером становится кто-нибудь из ближайших родственников покойного или временно нетрудоспособного лидера либо старший по званию.

— Единственный родственник — это Стент, а он… — начал Сарниро и бросил выразительный взгляд на чисса, о котором говорил, — ему сейчас есть о чем подумать, помимо государственных дел.

Ни от кого из собравшихся не ускользнул ни тонкий намек, ни легкое презрение, сквозившее в его словах. Если бы взгляды могли убивать, то губернатор уже был бы покойником — настолько яростно посмотрели на него Нириц и Фел. Самому Стенту было безразлично, что о нем думают все губернаторы в целом и Сарниро в частности, но поддержка старших товарищей была приятна. В его должностные обязанности не входило нравиться всем, он занимался делами родовой фаланги, обеспечивал безопасность лидера Империи Руки и не лез на чужую территорию. Сарниро и прочие могли сколько угодно не любить Стента, но это не мешало им пользоваться помощью обученных им чиссов.

— В таком случае предлагаю назначить временным управляющим делами Империи Руки вице-адмирала Нирица как самого старшего по званию, — произнес Фел, — Кроме того, не забывайте, что он пользовался полным доверием гранд-адмирала Трауна.

— Спасибо, генерал, — Нириц приосанился. — Не буду скрывать, это огромная честь для меня…

— Не спешите, вас еще не избрали, — оборвал его Глур. — Мы равны в званиях, а то, что вы на шесть лет старше меня, не суть важно.

— Лично я предлагаю кандидатуру генерала Фела, — встрял Разведка. — Империи нужны реформы и более плотное сотрудничество с Доминацией чиссов. Со всем уважением к вице-адмиралу Нирицу, барону будет легче осуществить это.

— Позвольте напомнить, что в случае избрания мне придется оставить все занимаемые посты в Доминации чиссов, — парировал Фел. — В последнее время они настороженно относятся к нам и вряд ли примут кого-то вместо меня. Так что я против выдвижения моей кандидатуры.

Фела стали уговаривать передумать, говорили о его незаурядных талантах и призывали внести свежую струю в управление. Но генерал был неумолим. Найдя его непреклонным, собравшиеся обратили все внимание на Стента. Как тот ни старался отрешиться от мелочной политики, это ему не удалось. Не претендуя на пост лидера Империи Руки, Стент поддержал Нирица и не столько потому, что вице-адмирал обладал колоссальным опытом, сколько из сентиментальных соображений. Следующие несколько минут он выслушивал мнения присутствовавших по поводу его решения. Недовольные основательно прошлись и по самому чиссу и в своей злобе дошли до того, что заподозрили его в заговоре. Он-де отравил Парка, чтобы передать бразды правления Нирицу, который, как все знали, относился к бывшему найденышу как к сыну. Этого Стент стерпеть не смог.

Если бы Фел и Контрразведка не удержали его, Глур, как автор идеи, уже покинул бы мир живых. В итоге тот отделался лишь порезом на лбу, оставшимся от меткого броска расколотого блюдца. Раздались крики «Давайте голосовать!». Стент тяжело вздохнул, сел на место и не пожалел, что пропустил все предыдущие заседания Совета. Даже сквозь голоса людей его чуткий слух улавливал писк приборов в палате Парка, тихий и равномерный. В нем было что-то успокаивающее. В глубине души Стент был рад, что Восс не видит этой безобразной сцены.

Неожиданно тональность писка сменилась. Стент вскинулся и, не обращая внимания на удивленные возгласы людей вокруг, бросился в палату. Он опередил врачей лишь на минуту, но этого было достаточно, чтобы он смог увидеть, как глаза Восса медленно, как бы лениво, открылись. Взгляд адмирала прошелся по палате и остановился на Стенте. Лицо Парка приобрело странное выражение, будто он увидел кого-то знакомого, но никак не мог вспомнить его имя или обстоятельства встречи и почувствовал из-за этого неловкость. Но как следует рассмотреть друг друга им не дали: врачи и меддроиды выпроводили чисса из палаты и начали суетиться вокруг адмирала.

Вернувшись в основное помещение лазарета, Стент увидел обращенные к нему пытливые взгляды офицеров. Каждый пытался угадать, какую новость тот принесет, и мысленно интерпретировал выражение его лица в пользу своей версии. Выносить заключение о состоянии здоровья адмирала Стент предоставил врачам, сам же только сообщил о том, что видел. Столько натянутых улыбок он давно не встречал. Хорошо, если неискренность была всего лишь следствием усталости и недавнего раздражения. А если нет? В сердце чисса снова поселилась тревога, что собравшиеся твердо решили не выпускать Парка из лазарета живым. Стент заставил себя успокоиться и не выдавать подозрений. В конце концов, почти все эти люди своим возвышением были обязаны Парку и синдику. О Нирице и говорить не приходилось: знакомство с гранд-адмиралом и его сподвижником полностью изменило его жизнь. Без вмешательства Трауна генерал Фел был бы расстрелян, Парк организовал безопасный путь из Империи для его семьи, а затем помог ему занять высокое положение в Доминации чиссов. Стент не знал подробностей, но поговаривали, что Глур чуть ли не гальюны чистил на каком-то разваливающемся тральщике, когда Парк оказал ему величайшую милость и привез на Нирауан. Впрочем, это наверняка было преувеличением. Сарниро ждала участь мелкого чинуши на окраине Империи, но он неоднократно помогал тайным операциям синдика на вверенных ему территориях, а когда о его помощи «непонятно кому» стало известно ИСБ, Парк распорядился привезти его в Империю Руки. Сложно представить, чтобы кто-нибудь из них проявил чудовищную неблагодарность, убив своего благодетеля и силой захватив власть, но история знала немало таких примеров. Из присутствовавших только чиссы ничем не были обязаны адмиралу. Они прилетели на Нирауан по своей воле и занимались разведывательной деятельностью в соответствии с собственными способностями, а не по чьему-либо настоянию. Но в сородичах Стент был уверен. Становясь частью фаланги, чиссы приносили клятву верности делу синдика Митт’рау’нуруодо, ему самому и его заместителю, то есть Парку.

Спустя час врачи покинули палату адмирала. Окруженные офицерами, они нехотя согласились пустить их к нему, но ненадолго и потребовали не утомлять больного. Элитная палата Парка все же была маловата, чтобы вместить восьмерых крупных мужчин, поэтому все разместились кто как мог вокруг постели адмирала. Стенту, как супругу, уступили место в первом ряду у изголовья кровати. По другую сторону стратегическую позицию занял Фел, Нириц сел на постель у ног Парка так, чтобы окружающим было неудобно к нему приблизиться.

— Сэр, как вы себя чувствуете? — генерал опередил всех с первым вопросом.

— Слабость ужасная, но бывало и хуже, — вяло ответил Парк.

— Как на Варшале-3? — ненавязчиво уточнил Нириц.

— По сравнению с Варшалом-3 тут курорт, — фыркнул Парк, — скорее как на Меерсине.

Вице-адмирал удовлетворенно кивнул, да и остальные несколько расслабились. На первый взгляд казалось, что адмирал не страдал потерей памяти и мог строить хоть какие-то логические цепочки и проводить сравнения (многие командиры во времена расцвета Империи Палпатина этим не отличались, даже будучи совершенно здоровыми). Операции на вулканической планете Варшал-3 и засушливом Меерсине с повышенной гравитацией имели такую секретность, что о них не знал никто, кроме непосредственных участников. Но радость собравшихся оказалась преждевременной.

Не в силах справиться с собой, Стент взял Парка за руку и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони — простой и привычный для них жест выражения привязанности. Но едва его губы коснулись кожи человека, как тот отдернул руку, с возмущением посмотрел на него и прошипел:

— Что ты делаешь? Вот ведь несносный мальчишка.

Стент оторопел: Восс не называл его так уже много лет. «Несносным мальчишкой» он был только в относительно короткий промежуток времени непосредственно после разрыва Парка и Трауна вплоть до получения известия о смерти последнего. Тогда он периодически предпринимал попытки сблизиться со столь нежно любимым им человеком, но тот не позволял ничего, кроме редких и непродолжительных прикосновений. И уж конечно Восс не стал бы так обращаться к своему законному супругу. Не успели остальные удивиться, как Парк обратился к Нирицу:

— Капитан, пошлите сообщение гранд-адмиралу Трауну, что мне нездоровится, думаю, он захочет меня проведать, — сказал он и, подумав, добавил: — И наведите порядок к его приезду, мы не должны ударить в грязь лицом. Генерал Фел, ускорьте ремонтные работы в ангаре. Рука Императора, конечно, постаралась на славу, но это ничего. Пусть Питерсен выделит вам еще работников.

— Будет исполнено, сэр. Если позволите, мы вас ненадолго оставим, чтобы выполнить поручение, — Фел поклонился, выразительно посмотрел на остальных и кивнул в сторону двери.

Покинув палату, мужчины молча сели на стулья, некоторые грузно опустились на пустые койки. Несколько минут никто не произносил ни слова. Каждый обдумывал услышанное, просчитывал дальнейшие шаги конкурентов и решал, как можно их обойти. Наконец Фел нарушил тишину:

— Итак, кто из нас скажет ему, что Траун не придет его навестить?

Впервые с момента своего создания Совет был практически единодушен: все люди набросились на Фела.

— Да что вы такое говорите? — бушевал Глур. — Это его убьет.

— Смерти его хотите? Одумайтесь! — поддержал его Сарниро.

— Мы все тяжело переживали новость о смерти Трауна, а Парку пришлось хуже всех, — напомнил Нириц.

— Мне это нравится не больше вашего, но кто-то же должен ему сообщить. Нельзя его обманывать. Только не в этом, — ответил Фел.

— Нет, я категорически против! — в один голос заявили вице-адмирал и губернатор.

— Возможно, стоит дать ему отойти с миром, — печально сказал Нириц.

— Но адмирал должен знать, — вставил Разведка.

— Какой бы суровой ни была правда, она лучше любой лжи, — поддержал его Контрразведка.

Питерсен встал с койки, на которой до этого сидел, и высказал свое предложение:

— У меня идея. Давайте нарядим кого-нибудь из чиссов в форму гранд-адмирала, пусть он напоследок порадует Парка, — он махнул рукой в сторону супруга адмирала. — Да вон хотя бы Стента. Уверен, Парк и не заметит подмены.

С несвойственной ему быстротой Нириц вскочил со своего стула, ухватил самопровозглашенного секретаря Совета за китель и притянул к себе с таким видом, будто собрался откусить ему голову.

— Что вы себе позволяете?! — крикнул он в лицо трепыхавшегося Питерсена.

— Привыкли подделывать накладные, а теперь готовы подделать Митт’рау’нуруодо? — наседали с боков чиссы-близнецы.

— Может, устроим сразу театрализованное представление с возвращением всех его ушедших друзей? — набросился на него Сарниро.

Проклиная свою инициативность, Питерсен отнекивался и пытался выбраться из кольца окруживших его мужчин, каждый из которых был крупнее и сильнее него. Неизвестно, чем бы для него кончилась эта стычка, если бы Фел не положил ей конец, буквально вырвав его из оцепления.

Пока они спорили, Стент стоял у двери в палату, глядя сквозь стекло на Парка и краем уха слушая кудахтанье людей. Ему вспомнился день, когда сообщение о смерти Трауна у Билбринджи достигло крепости. Все погрузились в глубокое уныние, кроме нескольких старших офицеров, посвященных в план синдика. На общем сборе Парк заявил, что это часть плана гранд-адмирала, а им теперь предстоит заботиться о безопасности Неизведанных регионов пуще прежнего. После собрания он отозвал Стента в пустой кабинет и закрыл дверь. Он пребывал в поразительно хорошем настроении и в большем воодушевлении, чем за все последнее время.

— Похоже, выяснение отношений с моим благоневерным откладывается, — сказал Парк. — Видимо, Пеллеон так его замучил, что он не нашел другого выхода из отношений, кроме как инсценировать свою смерть. Что ж, впереди у нас еще десять лет ожидания, довольно долгий срок, — он подошел вплотную к чиссу и положил руку ему на талию. — Не вижу смысла терять эти годы на одиночество и тоску, так что если ты еще не передумал...

Стент не дал ему закончить. С утробным рыком, подобно дикому хищнику, он набросился на человека с голодными поцелуями, прижал к стене, начал срывать с него одежду. Он мог думать только о том, что бесконечно долгое ожидание милости окончилось, наконец-то можно снова прикасаться, целовать, кусать, ласкать... и видеть ответную реакцию, полностью отражающую его собственные желания. С трудом Парку удалось оттолкнуть его от себя и воззвать к голосу разума: чей-то кабинет и разгар рабочего дня не слишком подходили для любовных игр. И все же он сжалился над молодым чиссом, который почти ничего не соображал от смеси нахлынувшего на него неожиданного счастья, любви и возбуждения. Толкнув Стента на удачно подвернувшееся кресло, Парк опустился перед ним на колени и показал ему свое мастерство в искусстве глубокого минета. А после пригласил его вечером к себе «для обсуждения дальнейшей стратегии развития Империи Руки и сотрудничества с Доминаций чиссов». Целую ночь и весь следующий день они не покидали адмиральских покоев, лаская и изучая тела друг друга, наблюдая за реакцией на прикосновения, делясь желаниями и фантазиями. В ретроспективе это казалось кощунством: в то время как им надлежало быть в трауре, они предавались любовным утехам, более страстно, чем искусно, как помнилось Стенту. С тех пор он часто оставался у Парка на ночь, но прошло еще много месяцев, наполненных вниманием, нежностью и заботой, прежде чем влечение человека к чиссу переросло в любовь.

То были сладкие воспоминания — в отличие от тех, что остались от предшествовавших им месяцев. После их первой ночи Восс неоднократно просил Стента найти себе более подходящий объект для любви, а тот каждый раз отказывался. Видя, что эта тактика не работает, Парк начал его игнорировать. Когда-то один из приближенных адмирала, он стал едва ли не менее значимым в его глазах, чем штурмовик с номером вместо имени. Ни один здравомыслящий и уважающий себя чисс не позволил бы, чтобы им так пренебрегали. Слова Парка снова вернули его в то время, полное боли и презрения к себе.

— Я ему скажу, — произнес Стент, более для себя, чем для окружающих.

Он стремительно вошел в палату и запер за собой дверь прежде, чем люди успели бы его остановить. За время добровольного дежурства у постели мужа он начитался научных трудов о коме и ее последствиях для человеческого организма. Амнезия, спутанность сознания и смещение воспоминаний нередки, и случай Парка мог лишь дополнить официальную статистику. Большинство медиков сходилось во мнении, что сообщать больному о реальном положении дел нужно постепенно и очень тактично, особенно в тех случаях, когда «новости» были сопряжены со стрессом. Стент не был до конца уверен в том, как правильно донести до Парка известие о гибели синдика, но он точно не собирался вдаваться в подробности и упоминать имя Пеллеона.

С полуприкрытыми глазами адмирал лежал на кровати, позволяя меддроиду измерять ему давление. Вид у него был умиротворенный, чисс не раз видел его таким по утрам, когда Парк балансировал на грани сна и пробуждения. Лишь изредка Стент удерживался от того, чтоб разбудить его поцелуями или ласками.

— Восс? — тихо позвал он.

Парк открыл глаза и повернул голову на звук его голоса.

— Наконец-то ты вернулся, — с улыбкой сказал он. — Иди сюда, дорогой, я так соскучился.

Учитывая, что его не было всего несколько минут, Стент начал подозревать недоброе, но все же подошел ближе и сел на кровать. Тут же Парк взял его за руку, поднес к губам и поцеловал, а затем посмотрел на него с умилением и восторгом, словно любовался красивым пейзажем.

— А ты совсем не изменился, любимый. То ли дело я, старая развалина, — проговорил он. — Тебе, верно, неприятно на меня смотреть?

— Нет, Восс, я… — запротестовал было Стент.

— Не утешай, не надо, — Парк небрежно махнул рукой. — Мне столько надо тебе рассказать. Пока тебя не было, мы проделали грандиозную работу, ты будешь доволен. О, видел бы ты Стента. Он стал такой взрослый, всеми командует, без него я бы точно не справился. Прости за беспорядок, знаю, ты не любишь… Но когда Чужаки Издалека придут, все будет готово, обещаю. Как там Империя? Я слышал, от этого Пил… Пел… ну, ты знаешь… от него никакого толка. Надо научить его воевать.

Он прервался, чтобы прокашляться. Тут же меддроид попросил его не перенапрягаться и подал воды. Неохотно приняв помощь, Парк продолжил:

— И мы научим. Как только я поправлюсь, мы отправимся в Империю вместе и всем покажем, как надо работать. Ты ведь возьмешь меня с собой на этот раз?

— Восс, послушай…

Стент хотел объяснить ему, что он не тот, за кого Парк его принял, что все войны закончились, но адмирал воспринял его неуверенность иначе. Он вцепился в ладонь чисса обеими руками так сильно, что Стент начал беспокоиться, как бы он не сломал себе пальцы.

— Рау, обещай, что не оставишь меня. Большую часть жизни я только и делал, что ждал тебя, но больше не могу. У меня почти не осталось времени. Не бросай меня, пожалуйста. Обещаешь? — с жаром просил Восс.

Дать обещание от имени давно погибшего синдика было прямой противоположностью той цели, с которой Стент вошел в палату. Он окинул взглядом своего возлюбленного. Несмотря на все усилия систем жизнеобеспечения, за время болезни тот сильно похудел и на широкой кровати, среди больших подушек, казался совсем миниатюрным. Заострившиеся скулы в сочетании с пристальным взглядом придавали его лицу хищное и немного отчаявшееся выражение. Врачи сразу предупредили Стента, что адмирал может не пережить этой болезни, а улучшение, скорее всего, будет носить временный характер. Глядя в глаза человека, которого он безмерно любил и который сейчас стоял на пороге смерти, Стент не смог нанести ему последний удар.

— Да, я обещаю, — глухо произнес он, сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил, копируя манеру речи синдика: — Сопротивление основных сил Новой Республики сломлено, но нас ждет еще много славных сражений и громких побед. Я останусь на Нирауане до тех пор, пока ты не поправишься, и буду приходить каждый день, даю слово.

Он склонился к Воссу, коснулся губами его лба и тихо сказал:

— Отдохни пока.

Успокоенный его словами, Парк снова поцеловал его руку и откинулся на подушку. 

— Как же я рад тебя видеть, — прошептал он.

Боясь, как бы пациент снова не разволновался, меддроид настоятельно попросил Стента уйти. Как ему ни хотелось остаться, он повиновался. На плохо слушавшихся ногах, почти не видя, что делает, он покинул палату. Перед глазами как насмешка, как издевательство, как плевок в лицо стояла нежная улыбка Восса, адресованная не ему. Всю жизнь он почитал и уважал синдика Митт’рау’нуруодо, восхищался им. Даже зная, что Парк продолжает его любить, Стент не испытывал к нему ненависти. Он признавал авторитет синдика и понимал, что никогда с ним не сравнится. Пока Восс считал того живым и питал к нему чувства, Стент с этим мирился. Но мертвецы не должны вмешиваться в дела живых. Стоя у дверей палаты, Стент проклинал Трауна и мысленно в ярости обращался к нему, словно тот мог его слышать: «Ты до сих пор его преследуешь. Не можешь иначе, да? Никогда не довольствуешься малым, нет, тебе нужны все. Зачем он тебе? Ты мертв уже двадцать лет. Оставь его мне!».

От более явного проявления ярости его удержало тихое покашливание. Подняв голову, Стент обнаружил, что лазарет пуст, все присутствовавшие удалились, за исключением генерал Фела, рассматривавшего букеты. Чисс выпрямился, одернул форму и спросил:

— Где все?

— Было принято решение на время передать бразды правления вице-адмиралу Нирицу, — сообщил Фел тоном человека, который заранее знал, что так выйдет. — Бедный Дагон. Он бежал отсюда, преследуемый хищной стаей бюрократов.

Генерал слегка улыбнулся, выдернул ярко-желтый цветок из какого-то букета и, покачивая им, подошел к своему стулу.

— Вообще-то он полагал, что какое-то время вам захочется побыть в тишине, поэтому вызвал огонь на себя и попросил меня на всякий случай присмотреть за вами, — добавил он.

Генерал поднес цветок к носу и понюхал.

— Итак, вы сказали ему? — безразлично спросил он.

— Нет, я не смог, — признался Стент. — Впервые в жизни я солгал ему, осознанно, намеренно. Я говорил за синдика Митт’рау’нуруодо и взял на себя — на него — клятвы, которые невозможно выполнить.

— Вы сделали это из лучших побуждений, — ответил Фел и взмахнул цветком по широкой дуге. — Добро пожаловать в мир людей.

Стент посмотрел на цветок в его руке, на огромные букеты вокруг, на то, как абсурдно все это выглядело со стороны. Его муж — а вместе с ним и смысл его жизни — умирал, а генерал сидел и шутил. Как глупо. Более не в силах молча выносить этого, Стент дал волю долго копившемуся гневу. Он схватил первый попавшийся букет и растерзал его, затем второй, третий. Вскоре пол лазарета был усыпан осколками разбитых ваз, в лужах лежали сломанные цветы и порванные, помятые открытки с пожеланиями. Одна из них оказалась музыкальной. При падении на пол она открылась и начала играть раздражающе бодрую мелодию. Открытка продолжала пищать даже после нескольких ударов каблука, но в итоге и она затихла. Стоя посреди учиненного разгрома, Стент тяжело дышал. Брызги воды попали ему на одежду и даже на лицо. По крайней мере, именно это он собирался сказать, если бы кто-то спросил его о каплях на щеках.

У себя за спиной он услышал тихий хруст умирающих цветов. Не оборачиваясь, Стент выдавил из себя:

— После всех этих лет… После стольких лет нашего брака он все еще его любит. Сколько сил и времени я потратил, чтобы занять место в его сердце, а в итоге так и остался для него ребенком.

— Насколько мне известно, в последние лет двадцать он точно не считал вас ребенком, — заметил Фел.

Стент презрительно фыркнул. Выкатившийся на шум дроид-уборщик подъехал к разбитым вазам и тут же был отправлен во впечатляющий полет на другой конец лазарета мощным ударом сапога чисса.

— Много вы знаете, — жестко сказал Стент, наблюдая за траекторией полета дроида. — Вас не было с нами, когда синдик Митт’рау’нуруодо и Восс меня подобрали. К тому моменту они были вместе уже шесть лет и наверняка расстраивались, что не могли завести своего ребенка. И тут как раз подвернулся я, — он горько усмехнулся. — Как удачно. Домашний любимец, с которым можно играть, которого можно воспитывать и лепить из него что угодно, сам пришел в руки.

— Вы правы, меня не было в тот день на корабле, — вздохнул Фел. — Но я знаю, что они оба вас любили и никогда не воспринимали ни как игрушку, ни как домашнюю зверушку. Они всегда старались действовать на благо народов галактики в целом и на ваше — в частности.

Повернувшись к нему, Стент заговорил со страстью и отчаянием в голосе:

— Если бы вы знали, как я устал это слышать. «Благо народов галактики»… Какая нелепость. Народы галактики отвергли Империю, отвергли идеи синдика, несмотря на все его усилия, а их невежество стоило ему жизни. И что теперь? Все, что оставил после себя великий Траун — это руины, руины наших жизней!

Он оборвал себя и с тревогой посмотрел на выражение лица Фела, словно испугался своей дерзости и того, что генерал может предать огласке сорвавшиеся с губ непочтительные слова. Но человек лишь подошел ближе, положил руку ему на плечо и сказал:

— В последнее время вам было нелегко, вы устали и перенервничали. У всех бывают моменты слабости, и уж точно не мне вас за них осуждать. Отдохните немного, а я пока подежурю.

Среди бесконечных тревог о жизни и здоровье возлюбленного, среди подозрений и мнимых заговоров Стент не давал себе расслабиться, мало ел, плохо спал и все время был на взводе. После короткой вспышки ярости он почувствовал, что дышать стало легче, голова казалась легкой и пустой, а воображаемые химеры отступили. Стент почти забыл, как хорошо чувствовать хоть что-то, помимо постоянного напряжения. Возможно, генерал специально вел себя вызывающе, чтобы спровоцировать его, прекрасно зная, как на Стента действует моральный и физический застой. Еще одно маленькое, но полезное открытие Трауна, которым тот поделился со своим окружением. Сердце Стента наполнилось теплотой, когда он вспомнил, как синдик впервые отвел его на тренировку по стрельбе и научил обращаться с оружием, каким осторожным он был, показывая простейшие приемы рукопашного боя. С тех пор тренировочные залы, стрельбища, летные симуляторы стали для Стента надежными средствами излить гнев, никому не навредив. Недавние проклятия в адрес синдика заставили его устыдиться. Митт’рау’нуруодо не любил шумных сцен и не одобрил бы его нынешнего поведения. Что же до заботы о галактике, то гранд-адмирал сделал все, что мог, и пал жертвой скорее своей доверчивости, нежели ошибочности суждений. А позже галактика сполна расплатилась за поступок одного ногри.

— Нет, генерал, мой долг — быть рядом с мужем, пока он не поправится, — уверенно сказал Стент и склонил голову в легком поклоне. — Прошу простить мою глупую вспышку.

Он снова стал собранным и серьезным чиссом, который не слишком расположен к жалости по отношению к другим и менее всего — к самому к себе.

— Не извиняйтесь. Но я настаиваю, чтобы вы хоть немного поели, — ответил Фел.

На это Стент согласился. Механически работая челюстями, не замечая вкуса еды, он неотрывно смотрел на входящих и выходящих из палаты врачей и пытался понять, к чему готовиться. На его вопросы они неизменно повторяли, что пока рано делать прогнозы, надо стабилизировать состояние и тому подобное. Стент не винил их за осторожность: ложная надежда подчас оказывалась губительнее плохих новостей. Видя, что чисс спокоен и его компания более не требуется, Фел ушел.

Оставшись один, Стент достал датапад и попытался читать. Выдуманные герои с их игрушечными страстями не вызывали ничего, кроме раздражения. Монография видного ученого из Доминации чиссов оказалась слишком сложной для понимания. Статья врача с Кореллии была проще и изобиловала примерами из его впечатляющей практики. Поймав себя на том, что уже в четвертый раз перечитывает один абзац, Стент сдался. Все его мысли стремились в палату, к человеку, которого он любил больше жизни.

Мимо него деловито проплыл дроид с подносом с едой и скрылся за дверью, через некоторое время так же спокойно покинул ее. Почему-то Стенту вспомнились не так давно сказанные Парком слова:

— Иногда я завидую дроидам. Иметь фактически вечное тело, огромные объемы памяти — это же прекрасно. Надо только временами менять масло. Но потом ты обнимаешь меня, и я рад тому, что имею. Металлическое тело никогда не сможет почувствовать тепла твоих прикосновений.

Ему показалось неправильным, что Восс лежал в палате один, окруженный техникой, но лишенный законного права обнять супруга. Не думая более о возможных протестах медиков, Стент зашел к Парку. Утомленный врачебными манипуляциями, тот дремал. Приборы пищали в более бодром темпе, чем в последние дни, показывая учащение дыхания и сердечного ритма. Все показатели были ниже тех, которые Парк считал для себя нормой, но все же выше, чем недавно, когда его состояние вызывало серьезные опасения.

Пододвинув стул к кровати, Стент занял свой привычный пост у постели мужа. Он взял его за руку, провел большим пальцем по обручальному кольцу, дизайн которого когда-то придумал сам. Серебристого металла, с напылением, не слишком широкое, но и не слишком узкое, незаметное под форменными перчатками, кольцо скрывало в себе маячок и хитрую систему, с помощью которой в случае необходимости Парк мог подать сигнал о помощи. Сигнал с приоритетом «ультра» немедленно поступал на Нирауан и все корабли флота Империи Руки.

Первоначально этой системы в кольце не было, но неприятный случай с атакой на Нирауан заставил Стента перестраховаться. Первый вариант кольца он сделал за полгода до предполагаемого возвращения Трауна — тогда это был обычный кусок металла — и намеревался преподнести его Парку вскоре после того, как они с синдиком раз и навсегда выяснят отношения. На сей счет среди имперцев и чиссов ходили самые разные мнения. Нашлись и те, кто принимал ставки на то, как разрешится любовный треугольник, но прослышавший об этом Нириц тут же прикрыл лавочку. Потом вскрылась правда о лже-Трауне, Парк впал в черную меланхолию, и Стент понял, что сейчас не самый подходящий момент для изъявления чувств. Затем явились пираты, и стычка с ними могла стоить Парку жизни. Хотя едва ли не единственным пострадавшим в этом инциденте со стороны Империи Руки был Стент, сам он полагал, что его возлюбленный подвергался большей опасности. И он решил больше не тянуть.

С тех пор прошло двенадцать лет. Стент не назвал бы их безоблачными и идеальными, но они определенно были счастливыми. Наконец отпала необходимость прятаться, быть осторожными, опасаться чужих взглядов и придумывать нелепые поводы для того, чтобы побыть вместе. Только в конце медового месяца у Стента пропало ощущение, будто он крадет Парка у синдика. Он прекрасно понимал, что не был так же умен, как Митт’рау’нуруодо, не был таким же великим лидером, не обладал его харизмой и решительностью, но едва ли это можно поставить кому-то в вину. Зато он был полезен общему делу и любил своего супруга больше жизни. Для гранд-адмирала на первом месте всегда была галактика, для Стента — Восс. Многие чиссы, чьи сердца не пылали сходным пламенем, посчитали бы такую расстановку приоритетов нерациональной.

Сидя возле мужа, Стент попытался вспомнить лица своих родителей и понял, что не может этого сделать. Как он ни пытался, в памяти всплывали лишь две пышно одетые фигуры с расплывчатыми чертами. Зато лицо Парка в их первую встречу, немного удивленное, немного встревоженное, появилось у него перед глазами с такой точностью, будто это было вчера. Сотни мелочей, связанных с Воссом, всплывали сами собой. Вскоре Стент убедился, что почти не помнил то время, когда еще не знал Парка. Дни, когда они не были вместе, в его памяти сливались в одно унылое серое пятно, и он не мог представить, что когда-нибудь вся его оставшаяся жизнь — жизнь без Парка — будет такой же серой.

— — —

Как она и ожидала, Митт’ора’нуруодо она нашла его в аллее мемориалов. Она скривилась. В последнее время количество мемориалов значительно увеличилось: неизбежное следствие постоянного участия в галактических конфликтах. С того дня, как в аллее появилась стела с именем адмирала Парка, коммандер Крес’тен’тарти покидал мрачный обелиск только тогда, когда кому-нибудь удавалось уговорить его сходить поесть или укрыться от непогоды. Видя его заходящим в крепость, она понимала, почему он старался не попадаться никому на глаза. Поглощенный своим горем, он стал тенью того воина, каким когда-то был. Широкие плечи поникли, кожа приобрела нездоровый бледно-голубой оттенок, отчего веснушки, некогда придававшие ему лихой и задорный вид, проступили еще сильнее и могли показаться трупными пятнами. Блеск его глаз потух и вновь вспыхивал лишь на короткие мгновения, когда разговор или память оживляли в его душе образ адмирала Парка. Ко всему остальному он оставался безучастен. Она не могла поверить, что такие колоссальные изменения могут произойти за столь короткое время.

Подойдя ближе к стеле, у которой скрючилась некогда могучая фигура Крес’тен’тарти, она поприветствовала его. Ответа не последовало. Митт’ора’нуруодо сделала еще пару шагов, чтобы он мог ее видеть. Бесполезно: взгляд Крес’тен’тарти был прикован к закрепленной на черном камне табличке с именем Парка. Почти отчаявшись привлечь его внимание, она сказала:

— Адмирал Нириц хочет вас видеть.

Крес’тен’тарти медленно повернулся и посмотрел на нее мутными, пустыми, как у покойника, глазами.

— Он не сказал, по какому поводу? — глухо спросил он.

— Нет, но он настаивал, чтобы я непременно вас привела. Должно быть, это нечто важное.

Обреченно вздохнув, он положил руку на холодный камень стелы.

— Прости, я отлучусь ненадолго, — проговорил он и, развернувшись, направился к крепости, и Митт’ора’нуруодо поздравила себя с маленькой победой.

По пути он даже попытался завести разговор:

— Как там наши?

— Хорошо. Ваши программы подготовки пилотов великолепны, хотя я немного модернизировала их с учетом последних технические новинок, — ответила Митт’ора’нуруодо.

— Замечательно, — похвалил ее Крес’тен’тарти, его губы растянулись в неком подобии слабой улыбки. — Как командир фаланги, вы нашли применение своим талантам.

— Как временный командир, — поправила она. — Мы все с нетерпением ждем вашего возвращения к работе.

Он вновь помрачнел.

— Тогда вам придется долго ждать.

Не говоря более ни слова, он вошел в крепость и направился к кабинету адмирала Нирица, который раньше был кабинетом Парка. На полпути Митт’ора’нуруодо оставила его, уверенная, что он и сам благополучно найдет дорогу.

Мебель в кабинете осталась той же, но более ничто не напоминало о предыдущем владельце кабинета. Книги в шкафу полностью сменились, на полках появились миниатюрные сувениры, привезенные Нирицем с родной планеты, на креслах и диванчике лежали мягкие подушки. На столе гостя уже поджидал заварочный чайник, из носика которого шел ароматный пар. В окружении милых безделушек и уютных подушек Стент, завернутый в черный плащ, который он когда-то привез с Ксиллы в качестве подарка для Парка и который его муж носил в особо торжественных случаях, раньше почувствовал бы себя неловко. Но теперь ему было все равно.

Заметив гостя, Нириц оторвался от чтения какого-то отчета, отложил лист в сторону и смерил Стента взглядом.

— А она молодец, — протянул он, — я уж думал, мне самому придется за вами идти.

На его замечание Стент никак не отреагировал. Помрачнев, адмирал указал ему на одно из кресел у своего стола. Стент сел и взглянул на него, но взгляд его был пустым, отсутствующим, словно он смотрел куда-то в прошлое, в свои воспоминания.

— Коммандер, объясните мне, что происходит. Я понимаю, вы убиты горем, как и все мы, но нельзя же так себя вести. Подумайте о том, какой пример вы подаете остальным. Молодые чиссы смотрят на вас, своего командира, и... — не видя никакой реакции, Нириц сменил тон и отбросил светские любезности: — Крифф, Стент, я боюсь за тебя. Ты сам на себя не похож. Прошу, умерь свою скорбь, и со временем боль утихнет.

— Нет, — вяло отозвался чисс. — Вы не понимаете. Он был для меня всем, без него я не существую. Я уже мертв, просто тело продолжает функционировать. Что касается негативного примера, то не волнуйтесь, мне недолго осталось мозолить всем глаза.

— И что это значит? — нахмурился Нириц. — Чиссы ведь не принимают концепцию...

— Нет, ничего столь радикального. Хотя уж вы бы могли знать, что за столько лет я стал больше человеком, чем чиссом. Я решил покинуть Нирауан и пришел просить вас предоставить мне корабль, — ответил Стент; казалось, каждое слово дается ему с трудом не то от безмерной тоски, не то от общей усталости.

— А если я откажусь?

— Тогда я возьму его сам. Мне нестерпимо находиться здесь, в этих стенах, где все напоминают о Воссе. Сейчас я шел по крепости и по пути думал о том, что он сказал мне в том или этом коридоре, на этой крутой лестнице я всегда держал его под руку, тут мы обнимались, там целовались. Понимаете ли вы, какая это была пытка: идти тропой воспоминаний и знать, что новых уже не будет?

В глазах чисса появился нездоровый, почти пугающий блеск. Больше всего адмиралу хотелось удержать его от какого-нибудь рискованного шага, для начала отправить отдохнуть, а затем найти для него лучших врачей, которые могли бы помочь. Но время, очевидно, было упущено. Теперь Нириц корил себя за то, что слишком увлекся укреплением своей власти и оставил Стента в одиночку справляться с его горем.

— Стало быть, дело решенное, и мои просьбы остаться бесполезны? — спросил он.

— Бесполезны и даже вредны, — отрезал Стент. — Я могу быть опасен для окружающих, я сам себе не доверяю, поэтому и скрылся в аллее мемориалов, где нет ничего, кроме земли и камня. Если в вас осталось хоть немного прежних чувств ко мне, прошу, дайте мне уйти.

Однажды приняв решение, чиссы редко от него отступались, даже если оно вело их к гибели. Зная, что его не переспорить, Нириц откинулся в кресле и посмотрел на Стента. Пожалуй, Парк на своих похоронах выглядел более живым и бодрым, чем этот чисс.

— Завтра утром ты получишь свой корабль со всем необходимым для долгого путешествия, — неохотно сказал адмирал.

— Спасибо, — с облегчением ответил Стент. Его голос, некогда способный перекрыть рев двигателя истребителя, стал тихим и слабым.

— Могу я узнать, куда ты собираешься?

— Я и сам не знаю. Подальше отсюда — это все, что я могу сказать.

Адмирал поднялся и обошел стол, Стент тоже встал, считая, что аудиенция окончена. Но вместо того, чтобы сдержанно попрощаться, Нириц заключил его в объятия. На секунду Стент замер в смущении — он отвык от прикосновений кого-либо, кроме Восса, — а затем прижался к человеку в ответ, крепко, как делал в детстве. Несколько минут спустя Нириц ослабил хватку и неохотно отстранился.

— Если надумаешь вернуться, мы будем ждать тебя, — сказал он. — На Нирауане тебе всегда будут рады.

— Благодарю вас. Надеюсь, в день возвращения я смогу разделить со всеми эту радость, — с поклоном ответил Стент. — Разрешите идти?

— Конечно, тебе же надо собрать вещи.

— Этим займется дроид, а у меня есть более важные дела. Меня ждет Восс.

Нириц проводил его напряженный взглядом. Неужели он только что говорил с безумцем? Возможно ли в самом деле лишиться рассудка от любви и горя? Стент давно был взрослым, сам принимал решения и отвечал за них, но сердце Нирица сжалось от страха за него, как в тот день, когда маленький чисс впервые вылетел на СИДе в космос. Но тогда капитан «Предостерегающего» держал наготове луч захвата, а адмирал был бессилен удержать его. «Надо было проводить с ним больше времени», — с запоздалым сожалением подумал Нириц, инстинктивно чувствуя, что они больше не увидятся.

Писк комлинка разогнал его мрачные предчувствия.

— Сэр, делегация с Оритстрома прибыла раньше срока, — раздался женский голос с чисским акцентом, — посол требует, чтобы вы немедленно их приняли. По-моему, они чем-то недовольны... больше обычного.

Адмирал с трудом подавил страдальческий стон. Только делегации разгневанных стромма ему сейчас и не хватало. Если они в очередной раз захотят вывести своих воинов из подчинения Империи Руки, Нириц не станет их удерживать.

— Передайте послу мое приветствие и разрешите посадку, — сказал он. — Пускай их проводят в малый зал для заседаний и предложат закуски.

Связистка подтвердила получение приказа и отключила канал. Распорядившись подготовить корабль для Стента, Нириц мысленно прикинул, кого можно взять с собой на встречу в качестве моральной поддержки: он стал уже слишком стар, чтобы выслушивать нападки стромма в одиночку.

— — —

Ночь была такая красивая. Небо ясное, усыпанное звездами. С моря доносился запах свежести и соли. Песок на пляже еще хранил тепло жаркого дня. Луна отбрасывала свет на хитиновые панцири поверженных воинов. Их было почти так же много, как валунов, торчавших тут и там на пляже и в полосе прибоя. Не самое плохое место, чтобы умереть.

Бой не должен был переместиться сюда, но битвы редко идеально следуют намеченному плану. Боль начала отступать, онемение поползло вверх по ногам. Стент чувствовал, что это его последнее сражение, еще когда помогал налаживать оборону, но в некотором роде был доволен его результатом. Он выиграл достаточно времени, чтобы мирные жители успели спастись; зайдя в деревню, киллики обнаружат только пустые дома. И самодельную взрывчатку.

С тех пор как он покинул Нирауан, люди, чиссы и многие другие расы сложили легенды о храбром воине, который сражался за слабых, не щадя себя. Стент не вел учет тех, кому помог до и во время Роевой войны, лишь делал, что мог, а иногда даже немного больше. Восс бы им гордился.

— Восс... — прошептал Стент в ночное небо.

Он вспомнил счастливое лицо возлюбленного на их свадьбе, каким красивым он был в тот день, какой нежной была их ночь. Теплые воспоминания проносились у него перед глазами, помогая забыть о подбирающемся холоде, боли и растущем онемении во всем теле. Вот он мальчиком обнимает Парка в залитый солнцем день. Вот уже взрослым приносит ему дар с Ксиллы. Их первый поцелуй, такой неловкий и неумелый, что теперь он казался Стенту смешным. Он вспомнил, как зарывался носом в волосы Парка и как ощущались на коже прикосновения рук возлюбленного. И снова озеро и признание. Не осталось ни взрывов, ни криков вдали. Голос Парка звучал в памяти Стента, заполняя собой все. Он закрыл глаза и произнес свои последние слова:

— Восс, я люблю тебя.


End file.
